


She Just Stood There

by polybi



Series: TeamSupergirl [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is in BIG Trouble, Angry Astra, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Based on a publicity pic, F/F, Mild Kink, Real short drabble, Romance, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Astra's pissed. Alex knows it. That's all you need to know...





	She Just Stood There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



> Blame AXEe for this, for sweet talking me into a photo challenge to write a story based on any picture I find that could be GD-appropriate. Obviously one forgets who one is dealing with.
> 
> So imagine the picture below, looking at you, not happy with you, Oh, I guarantee you, it gets better from here.
> 
> Mentions of polyamory. Ultra light smut (with a third less calories than our regular smut...) The usual disclaimers. Comments are welcome. Easy with the tomatoes.

 

 

 

 

 

She just stood there.

 

Yes, she was goddamn gorgeous when she was angry.  The problem was, of course, was  _ angry _ .

Alex knew why. And she knew she was a dead girl sitting (on the sectional, at the time). Alex Danvers knew why he was going to die. After all, it was her fault it happened.

 

She just stood there.

 

Just looking at Alex with those piercing lazer eyes of hers. Saying nothing... she didn't have to. Now, Astra's Brave One was a quivering blue eyed mass of store brand jelly.

 

She just stood there.

 

And as Astra stood there with murder, Alex's mind raced through her highly limited options. There were a number people she could blame, but Kara was away doing probably unspeakable things with Cat, Leslie, and Lena, Clark's in Metropolis, none of the usual bad guys were available. Nope, no backup. So....

“Honey....I... forgot....?

 

She just stood there.

 

And then she spoke. In that slow, measured monotone that had terrified armies... because they  _ knew _ their doom was coming...

“Brave one...” Astra said in that no-emotion manner of hers. “I asked you.  Nicely. I left reminders. On the phone. In your lunchbox. I even left a reminder on the little pink vibrator you seem almost surgically attached to...” Alex blushed and shuddered at the same time. “Just one simple request....and you know how much I wanted to see the season finale of....Big....Brother...” Astra’s teeth now seemed hermetically attached to each other as her anger seemed to silently rise...

The Brave One did act as much, as Alex looked at her wifey with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry...m-m-my darling....I f-f-f-forgot...I-I-I s-s-swear it w-w-won’t happen...”

“[Enough!!]” Alex had picked up enough Kryptonian to understand the word. And picked upon enough of Astra to realize that the Agent may not have long to exist on this or any other planet...

“Alexandra....Leigh....Danvers,” said Astra in-Ze--Danvers-Sawyer deliberately, while the aforementioned gulped hard, “do you know what I do to... **_hu---mans_ ** ...who break promises to me...?” Then the General got close enough to the other woman’s face that they could almost feel facial hair.... “Do....you...,” hissed the General...

Then Astra withdrew. “Don’t worry, you will not die... _human_.” Astra reeked with the air of superiority. “But, you shall pay dearly for your... **_.forget..full..nessss.._ ** .”

“Now...go to the bedroom, Alexandra, and prepare. I will be in there presently...” And with that, Alexandra Danvers-In-ze-Sawyer walked to the bedroom like an obedient, yet wounded pup. As for Astra...

 

She just stood there.

 

And smirked.

 

And then she walked to hall closet and grabbed what she called “weapons kit,” filled with items she acquired with a bonus check from the DEO for defeating a gang of rebel Daxamites. Now,it really didn’t matter that, in reality, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers-In-Ze actually  _ did _ record that episode of Big Brother, being the one in the family with photographic memory, nor did it matter if Alex didn’t remember or not, the only two things that mattered: the fact that Astra loved Alex so much she could not hurt her...and with Maggie taking the night shift tonight, it could be a  _ very _ interesting evening with just the two of them.

So she approached the bedroom doorsill, looking at Alex, being all apprehensive-looking (probably an act, considering what she really knows is about to happen), and as Astra smiled evilly, holding a bag in one hand, and a rather large wearable object in the other...

 

She just stood there.

 

**FIN**


End file.
